


it would be easy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Hatori has a conversation with Momiji about memory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Fruits Basket' nor am I profiting off this.

Momiji could be a porcelain doll; a mirror image of his former mother. A lollipop keeps him quiet for nearly an hour. Hatori listens to the slurping and dripping of salvia down his chin while he organizes files. 

"Did anyone ever forget you?" Momiji asks, red juice dribbling down his chin. 

Hatori pushes a pile aside. The nervous, loopy scrawl is hers. 

"I forced her to forget about me, because it was best for her." Hatori drops the files into one of his drawers. 

"Are we allowed to miss them?" 

It might be easier to forget. It might even be less painful. 

"Yes." Hatori opens a file, scribbling with red pen. 

The files are committed to memory already.


End file.
